Silence Victory
by gyucchi
Summary: Sebuah cerita kemenangan yang tidak meriah, yang terlalu hening. — hiruma/suzuna. ar. eyeshield 21 award ii; august 2011: Run to Win.


_Srash._

Hujan mengguyur; udara ruangan melembab.

Satu sosok tengah berdiri dengan tumpuan sebelah kaki; _stand position_.

Tetapi, sebelum mulai menggesek biola mengkilapnya, ia berdiri diam tertahan sejenak. Tangan halusnya meraih sebingkai foto berbentuk horizontal berukuran sedang. Mata jernihnya menilik dalam; tajam.

Selengkung senyum terbentuk di bibir merahnya.

Kelamaan, menjadi seringai.

Ia meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut ke atas piano kelam seperti semula. Bergegas meraih biola dengan ukiran miliknya; menggenggam ujung _bow_ dengan mantap.

Membiarkan foto yang terbingkai manis itu. Foto heboh serombongan yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah kejuaraan; piala telah tergenggam.

Lalu, sebuah gesekan _forte_ terdengar kuat-kuat; nada lain mengalun ... beserta seringai lagi.

Si Nona Biru memainkan lagu dengan _sempre stacatto_**. **Hentak-menghentak, mencoba mengalahkan gaduh alam; semarak di dalam dan di luar.

Udara ruangan kian melembab; hujan mengguyur lagi.

Gesekan mengalun secara _perlahan_.

Suasana tetap sepi; selain oleh senyum mendalami permainan biola ... dan alunan musik biola itu sendiri.

Ya, terlalu sepi. Terlalu sepi ... ―

―untuk sebuah tempat kemenangan; kenangan yang telah pudar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silence Victory<strong>_

―_for _**Eyeshield 21 FF Award 2. M**onth of **August: **_Run to Win__―_

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **from _Inagaki Riichiro _and_ Murata Yuusuke_

**Warning:** AR, OOC, typo. _Crack_!Pair; Hiruma**X**Suzuna. **Type** of _dark-fiction._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Silence Victory****:**** 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p><em>Ctik. Ctik. Ctik.<em>

Terdengar suara kibor diketik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Ctik. Ctik._

Kibor masih terdengar, walau mulai melambatkan alunannya.

_Ctik._

Suara terakhir―kibor mati; berhenti ditekan.

Gantinya, suara gesekan biola yang mengalunkan nada terdengar. Perlahan lembut, lalu di bar ke-45 menjadi sangat keras, dan diakhiri dengan lembut. Lagu mengalun dengan durasi sekitar satu setengah menit.

_Tuk_.

Biola dan _bow_nya diletakkan pada sofa dekat tempat sang pemain memainkannya. Kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki perlahan.

_Greb!_

Lengan mulus yang ramping memeluk leher jenjang putih―yang pemiliknya tengah menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, guna menatap deretan grafik naik turun di hadapannya. Rambut _spike_ pirang dari pemuda itu menjadi tumpuan dagu sang pemeluk.

Layar laptop menggelap; terlalu lama didiamkan―begitu juga dengan lamanya posisi dua manusia, yang berada di hadapan benda mati tersebut. _Emerald_ sang pemuda langsung menangkap bayangan dari sang pemeluk―kendati ia sudah tahu pasti, siapa yang "menyerangnya" dari belakang.

Masih bertahan dengan posisinya, nona berambut biru tua dengan warna mata sama itu ... mendesah perlahan.

"Yoichi―"

"―_nii_. Yoichi-_nii_. Panggil aku begitu, Suzuna. Sudah bagus kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku," potong pemuda―Yoichi―sarkastik. Suzuna merengut.

"Haah ... Kita sudah tiga tahun seatap dan kau masih difensif? Aku 'kan sudah bukan _Cheer_ Sialan bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu," rajuk Suzuna.

"Bagiku, kau masih sama―"

"―dan tak pernah berubah. Ya, ya, ya; kata-katamu selalu sama, Yoichi," ganti Suzuna yang memotong. Yoichi menutup mata sejenak, lalu membukanya dan fokus mengetik lagi.

Suzuna lalu menghela napas. Melepaskan pelukannya; menutup momen yang terbilang sebentar itu.

Ia lalu memegang _bow_nya kembali―memasang _stand position_ dan kembali menggesek biola.

Rutinitas sama.

Sama.

_Selalu sama_ ...

―Sejak hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::**_open-flashback_**::.**

"Cheer_ Sialan! Hari ini tanggal berapa, hah?" teriak Hiruma Yoichi_―_kapten klub amefuto _Deimon Devil Bats―_menggelegar di rumah yang hampir kosong itu._

"_Tanggal 25 bulan Agustus! Saatnya menjemput! Yaa~" jawab riang Suzuna. Sehabis berkaca sejenak, ia segera menuju ke ruang tamu rumah besar yang kini ia diami_―_semacam _camp_ pelatihan untuk _Deimon Devil Bats_, kata Hiruma begitu._

_Sembari menunggu Hiruma yang masih sibuk mengelap AK-47, Suzuna bersantai sejenak di sofa ruang tamu_―_menyalakan televisi. Ia menonton acara musik K-Pop di salah satu saluran, hingga ..._

_... matanya terbelalak liar._

Tidak mungkin!

_Sungguhkah? Sungguhkah benar ... berita yang baru saja disiarkan di depannya? Bahwa_―

"_Pesawat _Japan Airlines_ khusus yang ditumpangi oleh tim _Deimon Devil Bats_ ... JATUH?"_

Ctak!

―_untuk pertama kalinya ... _

_... AK-47 jatuh dari genggaman seorang Hiruma Yoichi_.

**.::**_close-flashback_**::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suzuna ingat betul, setelah berita tersebut, Yoichi langsung menyetir mobil yang ditumpanginya menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud dalam berita. Ia ingat betul, bagaimana kecepatan mobil itu bagai sudah dirasuki setan saja.

Setelah itu, Yoichi menerjang melihat satu per satu tubuh anggota timnya, dengan mengancam para perawat dan dokter yang ada.

Lalu, yang paling dia ingat, adalah ...

Mata jamrud Yoichi yang menatap nanar pada sosok manajernya―yang terbaring kaku dengan wajah pucat. Tatapan nanar itu ... menggambarkan kekecewaan, kesedihan, kebencian, serta ... tatapan seseorang yang telah dipatahkan hatinya.

Suzuna tidak pernah melihat tatapan itu lagi sampai sekarang.

Hanya Mamori yang bisa membuat Yoichi sampai seperti itu.

Hanya Mamori yang bisa menumbuhkan tatapan sesak itu.

Hanya Mamori yang bisa.

Hanya Mamori.

_Hanya ia ..._

Kemudian, tanpa sadar ... tangan Suzuna yang masih menggenggam _bow_ mengepal kuat―menimbulkan lecet akibat tekanan kuku ke _bow_ dalam genggamannya.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Suzuna konser.<p>

Ya, sudah tiga tahun setelah _kejadian itu_, Suzuna banting setir memasuki dunia seni―meneruskan kuliahnya di bidang seni dengan serius. Setelah akhirnya diwisuda, Suzuna resmi menjadi violinis―yang kemudian diakui secara nasional.

Taki Suzuna sudah dikenal di kalangan para musikus klasik maupun pop Jepang dalam kepiawaiannya menggesek biola. Mungkin memang bakat ...

Intinya, Suzuna melanjutkan hidupnya; hidupnya yang ia kira telah berhenti semenjak wafatnya anggota tim _Deimon Devil Bats._ Hidupnya yang ... _tanpa Sena._

Yeah, Suzuna harus mengakuinya. Ia dulu sangat menyukai Sena. Rencananya, setelah timnya pulang dari latihan ke Amerika, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Namun ... _apa_? Sena telah tiada―membawa serta cinta yang Suzuna kubur dalam-dalam.

Mungkin begitu juga dengan Yoichi kepada Mamori.

_Ah, lupakan, Suzuna!_

Mungkin ada yang ingin tahu mengapa Yoichi dan Suzuna tidak ikut latihan ke Amerika.

Jawabannya cukup sederhana: Yoichi harus melatih timnas Jepang―tanpa beberapa personil _Deimon Devil Bats_ yang dulu dengan sukarela menawarkan diri menjadi mata-mata di Amerika; sedangkan Suzuna, dengan sukarela mau menjaga _rumah_ timnya dan menata hati hingga kepulangan Sena.

Jawaban yang sederhana ... tapi justru mengantarkan hati keduanya pada kekosongan.

Tapi waktu terus berjalan. Mereka harus melanjutkan hidup. Kira-kira itulah yang anggota tim mereka―yang sudah berada di atas, mungkin―inginkan.

Hiruma meneruskan kuliah hukumnya, hingga menjadi pengacara seperti sekarang ini. Dilihat dari stok ancamannya ... memang inilah pekerjaan yang pantas untuknya.

Sedangkan Suzuna, menjadi violinis―seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas. Ia sering diundang untuk mengadakan konser―menjelaskan kepulangannya setelah konser malam ini.

Lalu ... setelah lama tinggal seatap berdua―meski Yoichi dan Suzuna terus hidup _individual_―Suzuna jatuh cinta lagi. Kali ini ... kepada sang mantan kapten _Devil Bats_―Hiruma Yoichi.

Ia menginginkan diri kaptennya ... _seutuhnya_.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak mampu menolak pesona seorang Hiruma Yoichi ... yang mungkin tak disadari orang lain. Meski demikian, ia tetaplah tidak dapat melupakan seorang Kobayakawa Sena selamanya.

Sayangnya ... Yoichi menutup hatinya rapat-rapat.

Dua tahun pertama, dilewati Suzuna yang mendekati hati dingin Yoichi perlahan. Masih membekas di ingatannya, kala Yoichi menghardiknya dan menodongkan AK-47 dnegan kilat marah―ralat: benar-benar marah―saat ia memanggilnya dengan nama Yoichi-_nii_.

Namun, Suzuna tak menyerah.

Hasilnya diperlihatkan pada satu tahun belakangan. Yoichi memang masih sarkastik dan difensif. Tapi setidaknya, tembok tebal itu mulai terkikis. Yoichi tak lagi marah bila Suzuna memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Yoichi tak lagi marah, bahkan saat Suzuna memangginya tanpa embel-embel "_nii_"; ia hanya mengoreksinya dengan sarkastik.

Lalu Suzuna menyadari ...

Es di hati kaptennya mulai mencair.

* * *

><p>"Yoichi ..."<p>

"Apa?" jawab Yoichi sarkas, "masih ada klien sialan yang perlu kuurus."

"Hei, ini tanggal 25 Agustus, loh! Tidak mau _berjalan-jalan_ ke luar?" tanya Suzuna yang berdiri tepat di sebelah VAIO hitam-merah dan pemiliknya.

"Malas."

"Yakin?"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sana, pergi."

"Yakin?"

" ... "

"Yak―"

"―bicara lagi, kepalamu meledak."

"Uuh ..."

"Kalau mau _pergi_ ... pergi saja sendiri," jawab Yoichi datar. Sangat datar ... namun tidak dingin.

Saat itu juga, Suzuna melihat tatapan kekosongan di mata Yoichi; dan ia―

_Greb!_

"You-_nii_, kalau mau menumpahkan segalanya, ayo tumpahkan!"

―memeluk Hiruma Yoichi yang menakutkan, dengan gaya yang benar-benar seperti dirinya yang dahulu; Si _Cheer_ Sialan.

Yoichi diam ...

Lalu mendengus pelan.

"Kau kira, aku akan menangis cengeng seperti ... _Gendut Sialan_? Hah, _Orang Tua Sialan_ akan menertawaiku di atas sana, _Cheer _Sialan."

Ya, ampun! Betapa Suzuna rindu nama-nama itu disebutkan Yoichi―terutama namanya.

Kemudian, sesuatu yang tak pernah Suzuna duga adalah ...

_Plok!_

Yoichi membalas pelukannya―walau cuma sebentar, karena kemudian Yoichi meminta Suzuna pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapannya dengan sarkastik seperti biasa.

Saat itu juga, Suzuna merasa ...

Telah **memenangkan hati** seorang Hiruma Yoichi.

Yang berarti―

.

.

.

―tinggal satu lagi yang harus ia perbuat, untuk mendapatkan diri Hiruma Yoichi _seutuhnya_.

* * *

><p>Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, rutinitas sama terulang.<p>

Yoichi mengetik―mengurus klien_ sialan_nya; Suzuna latihan biola untuk konser esoknya.

Mungkin, suasana di antara mereka saja ... yang sedikit _berubah_ karena kejadian kemarin.

Suzuna meletakkan biolanya dan berjalan ke arah Yoichi. Namun, kali ini ada yang _aneh_. Tak biasanya, ia ... membawa _bow_nya.

"Yoichi ..."

"Apa lagi, _Cheer_ Sialan? Aku sibuk mengurusi klien sialanku."

"Kalau aku bilang ... aku _menyukaimu_, kau akan menjawab apa?"

"Aku? Keh, kalau aku tinggal menjawab aku _tidak menyukaimu_. Toh, itu kalau."

"Tapi sekarang, aku bilang ... aku _menyukaimu_."

" ... "

" ... "

Yoichi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyeringai menatap Suzuna. Dengan cepat, ia meraup bibir lembut Suzuna dengan bibir dingin miliknya. Dua insan berusia 20 dan 21 itu saling menautkan bibir untuk sejenak―

―lalu melepasnya.

Kentara sekali, rona merah di sekujur wajah Suzuna. Yoichi masih menyeringai.

Suzuna masih mempertahankan rona wajahnya ... dan setelah itu, wajahnya berubah normal dengan tambahan ... _seringai_.

"Terima kasih ... _Yoichi_."

_Jleb!_

Lalu, mata jamrud terbelalak, adalah bukti kehidupan terakhir dari Yoichi ... yang telah Suzuna lihat.

.

.

.

Ya, ia _sungguh_ telah mendapatkan seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Bukan hanya memenangkan hatinya.

Tapi juga ...

**Memenangkan dirinya**_... seutuhnya._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Satu tahun setelah peristiwa yang menurut Suzuna _menyenangkan_ itu, ia menatap foto mantan rekan-rekan timnya; lalu menatap bingkai lain yang bergambar dirinya dan _sang kapten_.

Yeah, _Sang Kapten_. Hiruma Yoichi kini berbaring kaku dalam peti kaca kedap mikroorganisme yang Suzuna beli dari honor konsernya. Dengan begitu, ia dapat melihat Yoichi terus menerus―tanpa membusuk di liang kubur.

Mungkin, kau mengira Suzuna gila.

Ya, ia _memang_ gila.

Ia sungguh gila akan **kemenangan**. Tak puas hanya _hati_, ia butuh _diri_ Hiruma Yoichi seutuhnya; diri yang akan menuruti kemauannya yang perlu melihat Yoichi terus-menerus―dalam satu posisi.

"Lalala~" Suzuna menyanyikan sejenak melodi lagu untuk konsernya.

Mengambil _bow_nya, ia menggesek biola setelah meletakkan bingkai foto―dan setelah mengamati _tubuh_ yang dicintainya.

Dalam sunyi, Suzuna melantunkan _Fur Elise_ melalui gesekan biolanya.

Taki Suzuna menggesek biolanya dengan tiga **kemenangan** berpendar di otaknya.

Ia _berhasil_ **memenangkan hati** Hiruma Yoichi.

Ia _berhasil_ **memenangkan diri** Hiruma Yoichi.

Yang terakhir, ia _berhasil_ ...

**Memenangkan kesunyian** yang begitu ia cintai dari rumah ini.

_Well, she is __**sick**__._

Lantunan lagu mencapai puncaknya―

.

.

.

―dan dalam kesunyian, **kemenangan akan kesunyian** mendengarkan _ending_ dengan diam.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya tahu, saya banyak salah di sini. Saya menelantarkan fanfiksi saya di sini. Untuk itu ... saya mohon satu hal.

Beritahu saya, fanfiksi apa saja yang **sangat** perlu saya lanjutkan, karena saya bingung #plak!.

Cintaku pada **HirumaManda** yang membuat fanfiksi ber-pair SenaMamo, pasangan fafiksi saya yang ber-pair HiruSuzu.

Akhir kata, REVIEW!


End file.
